


Tea For Two

by lifelesslyndsey



Series: Mondkind [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Babyfic, Daddy Derek, Daddy Stiles, Mondkind Series, ermegerd faries, le bebe., pre-Sterek - Freeform, there is a baby here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/lifelesslyndsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time Stiles feels like he’s doing something right.  Like maybe he isn’t a complete and total fucking failure at the parent thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea For Two

She cuts her first tooth at five months old. It’s hell, not just for her but for everyone around her. Stiles hates to see her in pain, but there’s just so little to be done with it. Derek is worse, ears twitching at her every whimper. They trade off holding her at night, sleeping in rotation as she fusses and whimpers and chews on everything she can get into her mouth.

 

They try freezy-teeth-ring things, and biscuit things and all sorts of things.  Derek comes home with a tube of baby orajel and it only takes eleven seconds to realize that’s a mistake if Luna’s wailing cries are anything to go by.  It’s clear she doesn’t like it, whether it’s the taste or the sensation, Luna does not like it.

 

She doesn’t just teeth. She gets the fever, and the runny nose and the general discomfort.  There’s no pleasing her, no appeasing her. No one rests, while she suffers. Melissa assures them it’s all normal, every baby suffers through it. Derek sighs, and says he knows this. Stiles gets it; knowing doesn’t make it easier.

 

It’s Stiles, for once, that figures out the solution. He’s google searching homeopathic remedies when he remembers cloves. That’s what they used back in the day, clove oil and vanilla extract. Doctor Google suggest tea tree oil too, just a hint.

 

It helps. By god, does it help. He freezes the mix into ice cubes-a tiny bit of clove and tea tree oil, vanilla extract and peppermint tea, and wraps the cubes in a washcloth. Luna latches on with fierce determination.  She chews the washcloth, both tiny hands wrapped in the purple terry-cloth as the ice cube melts all over her fuzzy blue sleeper. As she falls asleep, slack-faced and not whimpering, it’s the first time Stiles feels like he’s doing something right.  Like maybe he isn’t a complete and total fucking failure at the parent thing.

 

See, the thing is...even people who weren’t expecting to have a baby typically have a good nine months to let the idea resonate, to get use to it, if you will.  Stiles did not have that. He barely had a minute, before a baby was thrust into his arms, wet and squirming and his.  

 

It’s been five months. He’s mostly use to the idea of parenting. Mostly. But there are days, when she’s crying and he can’t fix it, that he’s sure he’s not ready, and he can’t do it, and oh god what if he messes everything up, what if he---

 

His dad assures him that this is normal. Every parent feels this way. There’s simply no way to know everything. Even with google-fu.

 

But holding her in his arms, as she finally falls to sleep, purple washcloth hanging from her drooly little mouth, Stiles thinks maybe everything will be alright.

 

Derek pulls the washcloth from her hands, and takes it to the kitchen. His nose is wrinkled up, but he doesn’t say anything. Tea-tree oil is pungent, and clove isn’t much better. The kitchen is currently an eye-watering nightmare of smells, but Luna is sleeping peacefully for the first time in five days.

 

“I hadn’t even thought of that,” he says quietly, leaning back on the couch. He wants to hold Luna, but Stiles isn’t ready to give her up yet. “She might not respond well to human medicine”

 

Stiles...flinches, for lack of a better word. His baby’s level of humanity is and forever will be a very sensitive subject. It’s clear to anyone that she’s human....ish.  That hadn’t stopped Stiles from carving protection ruins into her crib, or spelling every door and window in the house against a whole encyclopedia of magical threats, fairies included.

 

Still though, humanism or not, Luna is his. He’ll love her anyway she is. “It’s never going to be easy,” he thinks. The fridge is full an insanely expensive wet-formula, soy-free, dairy-free, harvested from rice and coconut and vegetable proteins, one-hundred percent organic and vegan friendly. The house is budding with newly bought plants, from the re-potted ficus, to the Arrowhead on his bedside table, or the Spider Vine hanging over the kitchen sink.  Stiles house isn’t just baby-friendly, it’s painfully, unignorable, eternally fae-friendly.

 

“Nothing good ever is.” Derek smooths his hand over Luna’s hair. “Wouldn’t be worth it, otherwise.”

 

Her teeth pop a week later, two tiny little things jutting up from her bottom gums. They are possibly the cutest teeth Stiles has ever seen, but he’s bias. She goes from a drooling, gumming mess to a drooling, biting mess, and that’s okay, Derek’s right -it’s worth it.

 

 

 


End file.
